The Twin of Deaths Son
by JosieBell
Summary: Mild launguage and milds suggestive actions. K . My First Fan Fiction. Please comment! O.C is the main character. No lemon A long lost sister returns to her family. She has one adventure up to the last stand.


The Twin of Deaths Son

"Damn it! Where's Kids apartment!" I said when I had gone past the same neighbor hood for the fifth time.

I had come to see my twin for the first time. I sat down on the curb with my bag and sighed. Then I sensed a familiar soul near by. This must be Death The Kid, my lost twin... Well I guess I was the lost twin. Then I saw him for the first time. He wore a loose , but crisp white button up shirt with black pants and shoes. Then I saw it, three distinct white lines going through his jet black hair. Just like mine.

"Sister?" He said

"Brother?" I said as he approached.

"Nice to see you for the first time." He said calmly

Then he came up to me with a measuring tape he pulled from his pocket oddly enough and he started to measure my legs. I looked at him oddly and then I saw that one side was higher than the other on one on his collar and I just couldn't help it. I grabbed the collar and fixed it. Then our eyes met. He looked at me with his beautiful yellow eyes. Then we hugged each other. His body was hard and rigid as if he hadn't been touched in a while. Then he returned the hug.

"Let me help you with you ba-" then he stopped he looked at my bag and started to hug it.

"Your bag is perfectly symmetrical! You are my twin!" He said then he grabbed my hand and took me inside.

His house was amazing. It was perfectly symmetrical. I kept walking as he showed me to my room. On the way there we passed a mirror. I grabbed his shoulder and faced him in the mirror. We looked exactly the same. We both had yellow eyes, three white stripes on our heads and the same length of hair. I liked it short it made it easier to keep it symmetrical. He saw this and looked amazed. Then he shook his head and lead me to my room. It was large and had 8 candles burning on each side of the room.

"I hope the room is to you liking." He said as he was turning around as he started to walk away.

I said "Kid I.. I ... Thought I was the only one who was symmetrical!"

Then I tackled him. He had a surprised look on his face. It was probably he didn't think i was that strong. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

He looked at me and said "Would you like to come see my school mates, sister? Or would you like to settle here and unpack?"

"I guess I will stay here, would you mind staying here with me?" He looked an nodded. I smiled and I rolled off of him.

We didn't really talk he just sat on the bed most if the time or he was leveling the painting on the wall.

I woke up the next morning. Well more like he had rung a bell in my ear and told me to get up. I got out of bed and I found a uniform from my old school. It had a short skirt that was black with a silver chain on each side. Then I had a dress shirt that was white with a black vest over it. I put in my skull earrings. Then I heard laughter outside the doorway.

I went into weapon mode. I turned my arms into cannons, and snuck across the room. Then I leaped out if the room into the hall way about to fire when I saw two girls standing there. I blushed and put my arms behind my back.

They looked at me and said "You must be Kids twin sis! Well I'm Liz and, she pointed to the smaller one, this is Patty."

"Hi" I said to them. They looked at me and I invited them in my room. They looked and laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing?" I said

"You look exactly like kid and you are symmetrical!" Liz said. I smiled and rummaged through my bag as they looked at my clothes. I found my black boots and put them on.

Then I grabbed my bag and said "It's time for school right?"

They nodded and then I asked "Are you kids girlfriend or something?" Patty just laughed and Liz said "No were his weapons!" I looked and I knew it was for they grabbed my arm and dragged me to the front door.

Kid was there waiting for us and said "Nice to see that you even dress symmetrical. Now the first thing we have to do is find you a weapon partner."

I looked at him and arched an eye brow and turned my arms into twin cannons.

He looked at me and said "Well I guess that you'll be needing a meister." Then we headed off to school.

We walked into the school and every one was staring at me. I looked at the ground and held my bag in front of me. I wonder why there staring at me then some one walked by and kept staring at me. Then some stupid boys walked by and one squeezed my butt. That put me over.

I grabbed his hand and held it tight. Kid kept walking and he only turned around when I transformed my other free arm into a canon.

"Do you know who I am?" I said he shook his head.

I replied "I am the daughter of death" and I put the muzzle right under his chin. I smiled and fired. Kid jumped back and Patti and Liz followed. He flew across the room and landed into a wall. Kid stood there and almost yelled at me. But a tall man put a hand on his mouth. The man looked odd. He had a large screw sticking out of his head. He just looked forward at me and didn't try to stop me. The boy came running back and leaped into the air. Another boy leaped into the air and turned into a sword. He came at me but I turned both arms into cannons (to keep what symmetry was left) and fired. It landed him and his partner stuck in the ceiling. They then pushed off the roof and nose-dived right at me. I changed back into my true human form and struck them down. I kept kicking them into the ground until they stopped coming after me. Then I kicked some dirt on them picked up my bag and walked back to Kid. The man looked at me then Kid then back to me.

I stared at him the I reached out my hand and said "Nice to meet you sir. My name is Luna."

He shook my hand and replied "Nice to meet you I'm Professor Stein. You certainly showed me your abilities."

I smiled let go and looked at kid. Kid said "We need to get to class." And he walked away and I followed. Everyone still stared at me ,I hated it. Then I saw him.

He had white hair and bright red eyes. He had a black jacket on and an orange shirt under it. I was in front of kid and I stopped walking. I couldn't take my eyes off him. The a girl in a long black cape came running towards me holding his hand. I grimaced. She smiled and told me that her name was Maka and the boy's name was Soul. What a beautiful name Soul. Kid introduced me to her and I smiled. Soul looked at me and smiled. I blushed. It wasn't good for me to blush. My skin was so pale that I looked like I was on fire. We all walked to class together. I tried to walk in the back of the pack. I didn't want to be seen blushing. We got to class and sat down. Kid said pick a seat any where and I sat next to him. Class was boring I hardly remember anything about it except for Soul. I knew I had to have him

When school got out I went a different way than Kid.

I just wanted to be alone. After all I had been alone for 14 years of my life. I felt like Kid didn't care about me. That's ok, not even my father cared about me. By the time I stopped walking i was on a balcony. I then looked out and then I slid down the side of the balcony and sat down. This day sucked I thought. I closed my eyes and when I opened them it was dark. I must have fallen asleep. I rose only to see the moon. As I made my way home I thought about my brother Kid. I wondered why he isn't acting like I'm even here. Sigh I guess he just hasn't warmed up to me yet. Well I guess no one has. Then I arrived home. I looked at the door and instead of going in I turned around and walked away.

I had no idea of we're I was going or were I was. I liked it that way. If even I didn't know we're I was going then no one could even hope to cut me off. I just wandered around. I didn't feel sleepy or hungry and I had no intention of ever going back. I know I've only been here for a day but I feel as if I am unwanted as i have been all these years. As I was in a deep thought state I hear a scream pierce the air.

I can tell that the soul belongs to a human. I can tell that there is and evil being among that soul. I can tell I will defeat them and reap the evil ones soul.

I run to them. I see that something evil has eaten the human soul. It's one wall away from me. I go and transform right as I turn the corner and I shoot. The first shot hits the creatures arm the second it's gut and the third it's heart. It's over before it ever saw me. I look and see the soul floating there. It's red. Red like Souls eyes.

Instead of eating it I play with it. Carry it while I'm walking and then I hear metal slicing through the air. I see Maka and Soul jumping off the roof and they almost hit me but I dodged the attack. I strike Maka with the back if my foot and she goes down to the ground. I walk over flip her over and she sees me. She has a lot of anger in her eyes.

"What the hell! That was our soul to have! You're a reaper you don't even need the souls!" She screams at me.

I simply look at her like I would a child that has talked back to me and I toss the soul over my shoulder to her. I didn't really want the soul anyways. I walk away with her look burrowing into my back. She doesn't understand why I gave up a soul that I collected myself. She doesn't have to understand. As long as I understand what I did everything's fine.

I eventually walk back home. I didn't really want to go back in but I didn't want to wander all night. I didn't feel like being outside anymore.

I don't sneak in. I don't have anything to hide and if I wake someone up well that's fine too.

I go in and see the remains of what looks like a party. I go over an look at a cake that's laying on the counter. It says "Welcome Home Sister". That's why he was acting weird. He isn't want to spoil the party. He must have waited for me to come home. I look a the clock and it says 2 am. I wandered for hours. I brush it off and go to my room. I open the door and see Kid sitting on my bed. He looks at me with his golden eyes. They glow in the dark of the night.

He looks at me and says "Where have you been? I've waited all night for you and father was here in his mirror to see you and you don't even show up!"

I look at the ground not sure what to say. That's when I see the blood on my white knees. He gets up and as he passes me he grabs me and he hugs me. I don't return it because I'm shocked that he did that. A tear falls off my cheek on to the collar of his shirt. He let's go and walks away.

I lay down and can't keep the tears from falling. I haven't even been here long and I... I almost threw what's left of my family away. I am a terrible person. I thought he would pay so much attention to me. When he didn't I panicked I thought that he really didn't care. He did and I almost walked away from the person who cares. The only person who cares about me.

I wake up with tears crusted on my face. I get out of bed and put my uniform on. I make sure that my clothes are symmetrical. I decide to go to school before Kid. He's probably mad at me still. Maybe ill cut class. Stay away from everyone. I leave a note for Kid and I say that I left for school early. By the time I get to school people have already started to show up. I just go to my class room and sit. I wait for Kid and Patty and Liz. I wait for Maka and Soul. I wait for Professor Stein. I see other people first and they stare at me. Am I weird do I look like a freak? Or is this because there are two death lord children in the same place. I don't think ill ever know. Kid Liz and Patty show up next and they take a seat next to me. Kid takes the seat closest to me while Liz and Patti take a seat next to Kid. He looks at me with a smug look. I realized that he caught me staring at Soul. I blushed again. Then I glance at Soul and he looks at me and he smiles. I look down at my book quickly and my face gets redder that a fire truck. Next thing I know Kid handed me a paper. He moves his head towards Soul. I unfold the paper. The paper reads

"Hey babe you look like a cool girl. I want you to meet me after school at the front entrance. See yah then , Soul." I almost stopped breathing. Then I tuned out of class for the rest of the day.

I held the note for the entire class period. My palm got hot as did my face as I became flushed. Then the bell rang. I tried to pace my self I didn't want to rush out of the class. No that would show that I need someone to be by my side. That would make me look weak. I am not weak. So I slowly gather my things and put them in my bag. I get out of my seat. I look around and there is no more people in the room. So I get up and head for Soul.

I reach the main entrance to the school. I don't see Soul anywhere. Instead I see Kid leaning on the railing. I look at him and he looks back. Ah his face is so... Symmetrical. I then realize that he wrote the note.

It must have nearly killed him to write in unsymmetrical hand writing. He looked at me with his very serious eyes and said "So I see that you have a thing for Soul. Well let me tell you now Soul doesn't just fall in love. He looks at his choices and picks who he wants. Right now you're the last girl to enter that competition. Now all you do is wait. You don't choose him, he chooses you." I looked back at him with somber eyes. "Well maybe I can't make him love me, but I can influence the judges." Then I grinned and continued to walk with him. We went home with Liz and Patti cooking dinner. Why I never had some one cook for me before. After we ate we went into the living room and had a serious talk about my actions and the ones I should take.

"You need to find a meister and you need start collecting souls. You need 99 keshan eggs and 1 witch soul." Kid said to me.

I looked back at him and with a smile said "Why do I need someone to control me when I am perfectly symmetrical and capable of doing it myself?"

He sighed "I thought this would be easier. Luna you need to find a meister. It is school regulation that you have a meister to take missions. If you don't take missions you will fail this part of school. If you fail this part of class and get perfect scores on the other portions you still couldn't pass."

I glare at him. Who was he to tell me what I can do. Then an idea pops into my head.

"Kid what if you were to be my partner? Liz and Patti could vacation for a while and I could be your partner!"

He looks back at me then at Liz then any Patti then at the ground.

He looks up and replies "I think that would be great. Only if its ok with Liz and Patti. I think that's a brother sister combo would be nice. Since we're twins are souls are perfectly in tune to each other. So what do you think about that Liz?"

"I think that would be great Kid you two could spend more time together!" She replied.

Patti just giggled. I looked at kid and smiled. My partner was symmetrical and we were twins. I can already tell that this is going to be fun.

We all go to bed. I can hardly sleep I'm so excited. When I wake up I get dressed as fast as I can. It didn't matter how fast I tried to get dressed I still had to make it symmetrical. After I did I went into the living room to wait for kid. Then it hits me. What if there staring at me because they haven't seen this type of punk rock style. Well the thought was interupted when Kid comes into the room.

"Good morning Kid!" I say in a chipper tone.

"Good morning Luna nice to see you today. Are you ready to take on your first mission?" He said to me.

"I can't wait to go out and kill me some Keshans!" I say back to him. He smiles and we walk to school.

When we arrive we are greeted by Maka and Soul. I look at him sheepishly. Kid tells them that I am his temporary weapon while Liz and Patti are on vacation. They continue to talk and I don't pay attention. I never seem to pay attention to what other people say. Honestly that's just how I liked it.

Kid told me that if your taking a mission you don't have to go to class. He also explained how to use the mission board. He chose an easy mission to start us off. We went into the yard to do some warm ups. I look at him smile and I transform. I had never transformed completely before. Only the arms. Well I did transform into 2 twin cannons. He then fired me a few times just to get a feel for it. He smiled and made his shadow into a skate board and we headed off to our first mission together.

Kid suggested that I ride in weapon form but I chose to ride my long board. We headed of to England. There was a single keshan soul that need to be reaped. When we reached our destination I could sence the soul near by. I told Kid were the soul was. I transformed into my twin cannons and Kid shot the keshan. He handed the soul to me but I couldn't eat it. It wouldn't be symmetrical to do so. I told him that another was near by and we could take on easy. He grinned and asked me were it was. I pointed to an alley across the street from us. I changed back to my cannon form and we killed the keshan with one blast to the head. I then ate both souls. This mission seemed too easy. I asked him why we chose such an easy mission.

He replied "The reason why I chose this one wa to see how you handled it. I wanted I test you first before I have you complete a challenging task. "

I smiled and told him "Kid I seriously think your under estimating me. I'm a lot stronger than you think. Next time give me a real challenge. Ill be up for it." Then we left England and went home.

When we got home we decided to eat the cake that they had from the party. It was good with symmetrical layers. We just talked. Then I asked him how I could get Soul to like me. He replied in a very dry tone "Well I don't think he could appreciate you at all. Soul has a thing for Maka but he might humor you. I don't think you should waste your time with him. He has no symmetry and he is immature." I almost couldn't believe it. "If that's what you think I can respect that I guess that I can give him up. I'm going out for a little be home soon." I told him and I got up and left.

I don't remember how I got home but I was definitely drunk. I was on the couch but Kid had carried me to my bed.

"You you know -hic- Kid? Your your beautiful. Like if you weren't my brother I'd be all like licking you and stuff. Imean yourrrr eyes are are gorgeous!" I said slurring my words.

I tried to lick him. He simply grabbed my hand ,sighed and pulled the covers on me. I giggled and as he was standing up I grabbed him and the through him on the bed.

"Will will-hic-you sleep with me? I don't want to be alone right now." I slurred to him holding him on the bed. He smiled and laid down with me. I nuzzled his chest and I fell into a drunken slumber.

I woke up and I knew that those first drinks were my last. No wonder Kid hates alcohol nothing good comes from it. Kid was still asleep when I woke up. He was really beautiful. Almost as soon as I woke up he did too. I smiled and kissed his fore head. He smiled and stretched. I got up and went to the rest room and started the shower. I undressed and got in. The warm water washed away the drunkenness from my body. Suddenly Kid steps into the bathroom. He asks if I need anything.

I say "If you have a sponge that would be nice".

He leaves then returns with 2 sponges. He opens the shower door and hands them to me. He doesn't blush when he saw me naked. It doesn't matter any ways i grabbed them and closed the door so fast it was only a few seconds. Then I realized I took his black suit jacket with me. He picked it up and left. I finish my shower and get dressed.

I put on my loose army print jeans with a black studded belt and matching studded boots. I put on a black belly tank top and finish it off with a army cap that has 4 silver rings on it, 2 on each side. Kid and I decided to walk around town on our free day.

We leisurely strolled the streets of Death city. We joke around and talk. We talk about the best way to level paintings or discuss our favorite things about symmetrical buildings. When he smiles I feel my soul get lighter. After a while we run into Soul and Maka who are leaving a bakery. Soul has a box and Maka is eating a doughnut. We say hello to them. Soul slides the box behind his back as the conversation goes on. I don't blush and I don't even care that Soul is there. I don't need him anymore. Kid asks if I'd like go to Maka and Souls apartment. I smile and say yes. We walk for maybe 2 minutes when we reach the apartment.

We walk inside and sit down. Soul takes the box into his room and shuts the door. I think that cake is for me.

"So Luna how are you liking the DWMA?" Maka said

"Quite well actually! I'm so glad that I have people like Kid and you guys around to be my friends. nothing beats meeting my twin for the first time. "I replied. Maka smiled

"So I'm guessing that your a meister right?" Soul said to me.

"No actually I'm a weapon! I'm twin cannons. Kids my meister now." I said with a smile.

They both looked surprised then Maka said "I thought that Liz and Patti were Kids partners!"

I kept on smiling and said "They are but I needed a temporary meister and Liz and Patti said that I could take Kid while there on vacation."

"Wow you guys must be a very strong partnership!" Soul replied

"We have just got started Luna and I will be partners for life. Liz and Patti will be my partners too. Since Luna can be her own meister she can be part of our group." Kid said in my place.

Maka said "That would be great!"Soul just grinned that sharp toothed grin of his.

We left after that. Kid said he needed to go back to the academy to see father. He wanted to know if I wanted to go with him. Why would I say no? So we headed for the academy.

We got there soon enough. I was nervous to see father for the first time in 10 years.

We made it into the Death room. Father was talking to a man who was tall and had red hair. The man was wearing a grey suit and he had soft blue eyes. Father looked over and greeted me like i had been here all along.

"Hey ya hey ya wazz up kiddo and my moon pie?" I was shocked. How could he do that to me? I fell onto my knees. I felt Kid put his ands on me. Then I heard father tell Spirit, the tall man, to take me to the nurse.

Spirit carried me and kid walked behind him. I fought Spirit. I screamed let me go over and over to no avail. I transformed my arms into canons. I spread my arms and fired 2 warning shots. He didn't flinch at all he just kept walking. That tipped my scale. I put the muzzles right on his shoulders and fired.

He dropped me and he fell to his knees. Kid looked at me with pure shock on his face. I got up and ran back to the death room. I had to tell death he had no power over me. I had to defy death.

As I walked up to the death room I took several big breaths. I went in and kept emotion from my face. "You feeling better moon pie? When you fell I got very worried about you."

"How can you call me that! I haven't seen you for 10 years and you act like its nothing!"

"Luna I know that we aren't on the best of terms but what I did ,at the time, was the best thing to do for you"

"If it was the best and if you loved me then why didn't you come back for me! Might I ask why you kept Kid and gave me away! Was it because he would inherit the title of grim reaper and I wouldn't!" My face wasn't a blank state any more.

"Luna I thought this would be easier. I gave you away so that you wouldn't get caught up in all of this. I didn't want you to be a meister."

"We'll father you had been around for my life you would know that in a weapon! I am a pair of twin cannons."

"Luna I knew you were a weapon but I didn't know if you knew. You were born a death scythe and you are probably ten times stronger than any if the death scythes I created."

I didn't want to talk any more. I turned around and headed for the door. Before I could leave I was grabbed from behind and turned around. Father started to hug me. I melted "father please forgive me I love you" I said that to him in no more than a whisper.

He let go and I walked away. I decided it would be best to apologize to Spirit. I left for the nurses office. I found it with the door open. A woman who was wrapped in bandages was cleaning his wounds. Spirit saw me and said "Nygas can you give us a moment." "Sure thing call me back if you need anything." She said and walked out of the room.

"Spirit I am so very sorry that I shot you. I..I just was so angry with my father I couldn't control me self."

He smiled and said "That's fine you sure packed a punch back there. If I wasn't one I would say you were a death scythe!"

He wasn't mad at me at all. "Spirit is there anything I can do to help put this behind us?"

"There is one thing. Could you tell Maka that her dad loves her very much?" He said

Maka is his daughter? "Sure it would be a pleasure for me to do that. Spirit is there anything else at all"

"No not that I can thin-"

I put my fingers on his lips. I took them off. When I did I pressed my lips on his. His lips were hot. He surprised me when he didn't object. I leaned in closer. He placed a hand around my waist. He laid back and put both hands on my waist holding me closer. By then I was laying on him with my legs parted over his body. I could feel my face getting flushed. I pulled away from him. I got up and pulled my shirt down. I looked at him and he was getting red-faced too. I leaned down and gave him a wet kiss with my tongue licking his. I then whispered into his ear.

I said "Lets make this our little secret." I hurried out of the room.

I was walking down the hall to the main exit when I was encountered by Kid. He was leaning against a door. He looked at me with this very serious look. "Do you know how reckless and stupid that was? He is a death scythe he could have transformed and seriously hurt you." He stared at me with his yellow eyes glowing.

"I'm sure that after my chat with Spirit he has forgiven me. I have gotten over my issue with Father I know that I could have taken him on because father told me that I was born a death scythe! I am thankful that you are concerned for me but I can handle my self." I told him.

He didn't seem to believe me. That's fine it didn't matter. I went up to him and I grabbed his hand. I intertwined my fingers in his. He tightened his grip on my hand. We both walked together hands intertwined.

When we got home I cooked dinner. I made fish and rice. When we finished he asked me to transform my arms again. I did as he asked. He examined my cannons. He came to conclude that they are more advanced than other cannons. We went to bed.

I awoke and got ready for school. I waited for Kid. We walked to school like normal. He told me to go to class while he used the wash room. I did as he asked. On my way there I passed Spirit in the hall way. I smiled and attempted to walk past him. Instead he pulled me into the empty class room and he locked the door.

He looked at me and said "Luna I wanted to say that I will not be doing that again. Your my bosses daughter and your a student. I want to say that I will keep this between us but don't ever do that to me again. Next time I might end up hurting you. Now go on and get to class."

I replied with "Thanks Spirit." An then I left to class.

I got there and no one was in the class room. I poked my head out into the hall and saw everyone was outside. A boy was fighting Kid. Kid didn't have his weapon! I raced over to him lept into the air an I transformed. Kid caught me and pointed me at the boy. He fired me. The ball of blue light blinded everyone. It hit the boy and he flew acrostic the entire yard. He hit the wall and he didn't come after us again. I transformed back into my human form. Me and Kid walked together, our steps synchronized. We were the first people in the class room.

Funny everyone stopped staring at me after that. I had the same expression as Kid. It was one that was unreadable. We looked kind of bored but not exactly. Then Professor Stein had us dissect a frog. It was boring. Class ended soon enough and I went home. When I got there Soul was standing on the porch placing a box on the steps. He must not have seen me and he walked away. When he was out of sight I grabbed the package and went in my room to open it. I took a knife and cut the wrapping paper so that when taken off it would be symmetrical. I got the box open and a small cake lied in it. It was black with 3 white lines going through it. It had 2 hearts on it and it said "Meet me tomorrow after school by the front entrance. " I chuckled I was over him but I would do it anyways. I put the cake I the fridge and returned to my room.

Kid got home and asked who gave me the cake. "Soul I saw him put it on the steps before I got home." He grinned

"Well I think that's funny. Ill watch from a distance." I roll my eyes and laugh. I go to the living room and read a book. It was on reaper history. Kid joined me soon after.

I didn't see anything worth too much time so I marked my page and went to my room. Kid kept reading but said good night.

I woke up to Soul sleeping next to me. I was laying on his chest. As far as I could tell we were both naked. He woke up and did that grin of his. He put his arm around me. His chest was pale and rippled with muscles. Just like Kids... Wait exactly like Kids! I looked up an Soul. Except it wasn't Soul it was Kid! I had slept with my brother while naked. I had a sharp ping in my stomach. I jumped out of bed. I pulled the sheets off with me and then I woke up.

I was drenched in sweat. I was panting and had a hard time catching my breath. I got up and went to the kitchen for some water. I drank it but I was still panting. I was going back upstairs when I saw Kid asleep on the couch sleeping. I put my blanket on him and went back up stairs.

I didn't go back to sleep. I just laid in bed. I can't grasp why I might have had that dream. After a while I got up. I got ready for school. I left a note for Kid. I just wandered until I reached school. It was still very early so I decided to wait on the steps. To pass time i wrote the note for Makas dad. I might as well do that now. I saw Soul walking up the steps. Except Maka wasn't waking with him.

"Hey Soul!" I yelled to him.

"Hey Luna do you know we're Spirit is?"

"No sorry is there something wrong?"

"Yah Makas sick and I don't want her dad showing up."

"Oh well no I don't. I hope she feels better. Hey Soul can you give her this?" I handed him the note I was writing for her dad.

"Sure ill be coming back soon so if you see Spirit try to get him away from Maka."

"Ok!" I said and he took the note and walked away.

I grinned as he walked away. "And Soul! Could you not read the note, it's just for Maka." He nodded with that sharp grin of his and kept walking.

I got up and decided to look for Spirit. It didn't take long to find him he was looking out over a balcony. I walked over to him and sat on the ledge. He looked at me and then he looked back at the city. I scooted closer to him and put my hand on his.

"What's wrong Spirit?" I asked him.

He grabbed my hand and held it in his hands. "I just don't understand why Maka doesn't like me."

I looked at him with my you poor man eyes. He stroked my hands and let them go. I jumped off the ledge and landed next to him. I leaned against the rail.

"I think that you might be trying too hard. How are the shoulders?" "There sore but Nygas has given me some pain killers."

"Pain killers! Those are not the way to go! Here let me help." I said. He faces me with a puzzled look on his face. "Just relax" I said.

I leaned him against the wall on the opposite side. I started to rub his shoulders and his neck. I tip tied up to his mouth and kissed him. He started to object but I pinned his arms to the wall. I sent a healing wavelength through my lips and my hands. His pupils became dilated then he relaxed. I let him go and stepped back. I knew I wasn't supposed to do that but I wanted to help. I started blushing. I walked away and left for the class room.

Before I got far Spirit yelled "You didn't have to kiss me you know!"

"Actually I did its the most effective way to deliver a healing wavelength." I responded. I laughed it really was but I have to say I did like it.

I whistled my way to class. Soul was there and so was Kid. I slid into the seat next to Kid. He was reading a book I don't even know if he saw me sit down. I pulled out my note-book and my pencil. I started sketching a face. Then the face started to look like Souls face. Then it started to look like Spirits face. Then I tore the paper out of the book. I folded it into a triangle and put it in the back of the book. I couldn't stay in this class room anymore. I grabbed Kids arm to get his attention. He looked up at me.

"Kid why isnt the teacher here already! I can't stay in here anymore!" He looked at me and smiled. I swear every time he smiles an angel falls from the heavens.

"Don't worry Luna Spirit is our substitute today. He had to discuss something with dad." He was still smiling. I smiled back and relaxed.

Spirit showed up a few minutes later. I never really listen to what the teacher says. Before I knew it class was over. I remember the cake. So I gathered my things and told Kid I was going to wait at the entrance. He knew why and went a different way. I hope he watches. Then u won't have to repeat the entire thing to him.

I waited and I saw someone coming towards me. It was Soul just as I thought.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Luna I thought that we could go for a walk through the park tomorrow." I smiled

"Sure Soul that sounds nice."

"Ok well see you tomorrow." And with that he walked away.

I started to walk home when I was greeted by Kid when I opened the door.

"How did it go?" He asked. "Fine tomorrow were going for a walk." He gave a smug look and he said

"He isn't worth it. To immature and he can't appreciate you and your symmetry." I gave him my i will decided that for myself look.

Waves gently lapping at my feet. Soft warm sand in my palms. It was so relaxing. The air fresh and fragrant with tropical flowers. It couldn't be better. Some one sits down next to me. It's Kid. He puts his hand on mine and then a cry of pain. I shot him. My arm was transformed and he was bleeding. I couldn't handle it. I put my muzzle under my chin and pull the trigger. I woke up.

I wasn't panting but I was hot. I went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I shook it off and got ready for school. I decided to go in early today so I could enjoy the walk there. I didn't leave a note for Kid. I walked slowly there taking in the fresh air. I got to the entrance and admired the symmetry of it. I was about to start walking when a loud yell rang through the air.

I looked up and standing on the point of one of the spikes was a blue haired boy. He had a large shuriken in his hand. He started to laugh very loudly. He pointed to me and said

"Hey Kid what do you think about this?" He threw the shuriken and it went around two spikes and broke the tip off of the one he was standing on. He caught the shuriken and jumped off the spike. He landed in front of me.

"Hey who the hell are you? Your not Kid!" He yelled at me.

"My name is Luna I'm Kids twin sister and you are." I wish I hadn't asked him.

He yelled "How could you not know I am the big man and this is my show! I am Black*Star!" I looked back up at the spike he jumped off if and realized... It wasn't symmetrical anymore.

"Well come on little girl aren't you gonna fight me?" He yelled. Always yelling I wasn't going to fight with out Kid.

"Well I guess I'll have to kick your ass and you won't even fight back pity." He said with a cocky tone.

Ok that was it I wasn't going to let that noisy ass punk get away with any of that." I will warn you that I am a death scythe and I will destroy you meister or not." That's when the fight began.

I took the Stance of Mortal Sin. He changed his weapon into a chain scythe. He came running at me. I transformed my arms and fired. He lept into the air and dived at me I dodged a swing of the scythe. I fired at him most hit him. He came running at full speed at me. I stood my ground and let him come at me. I changed one arm back to human form. I grabbed both ends of the chain and with one hand and I put the muzzle right on his heart and fired. He jumped back and I transformed completely back to human form. He ran in a zig zag pattern towards me. I smiled and grabbed both his fists and twisted them. He kicked my legs out from under me. I fell but didn't waste time on the ground. He started to throw punches. I dodged them. He tried a kick again. I grabbed his leg and tossed him to the ground like a rag doll. He back flipped over and came at me again. Instead if dodging his punches this time I gave him a round house kick to the face. He went down but he was still on his knees. I grabbed his hair and flipped him over on his stomach. I then did an up down kick to his gut. Blood came out of his mouth.

I hear a girl shout "Stop stop he's done fighting!" . I looked down at him. I stopped kicking him and walked away. I tried to at least. There was a large group if people circled around us. I pushed through and went to class.

Well almost went to class. I turned around and picked up the piece of the spike that he broke off. I don't have to try to part the crowd. They move out of my way. Instead of class I went to the roof and repaired the spike. All was well that things were symmetrical. Satisfied I went to class. I was the last person in class to show up. When I walked in the room went silent. Except for that moron Black*Star.

He kept saying "I didn't want to hurt her too bad."

I rolled my eyes and went to my seat. When I sat down Kid said to me "Wow you did damage back there. I guess you haven't met Black*Star yet. Well that's him for you. Always picking a fight. He is lucky to have a weapon like Tsubaki."

"Honestly Kid I think he's a total moron. Starting a fight by ruining symmetry! I wasn't going to fight without you but I couldn't let him get away with tha." I replied.

"I think that was good. For the terrible act of asymmetry." He said with a chuckle. The room got louder after Kid and I started talking.

Yet again I tuned out the lecture. This was so boring. How could these people sit and stare at the board the entire time. Class ended soon enough. I waited for Soul at the entrance. He came out and we headed out for the park.

We planned to go to the park. Instead we ended up at a bar. It was a quiet little pub that was rather slow. Not to my taste I would have chosen a higher class bar but no matter. I don't drink anyways. Well i did once but it wasn't really me drinking, it was more of my way of saying you cant tell me what to do. Soul ordered a margarita and I ordered a virgin strawberry margarita. He practically drank the entire thing in one gulp. I laughed when he did that toothy grin of his.

"Oh Soul! What am i going to do with you!"

I could feel my face getting redder and redder as the night went on. I started to feel dizzy. That was odd because I hadn't had any alcohol. Only Soul did. Well I didn't feel drunk so after a couple of drinks and a lot of laughs we left. It was dark when we went stumbling through the streets. We decided to take a short cut through an alley to my house. I stumbled and hit a wall. I laughed and leaned against it. Soul came over and leaned closer. His face was almost touching mine. He did that silly grin he does. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I tried to push him back but he had pinned my arms. His tongue parted my tightly pressed lips. Every thing got fuzzy after that. I remember Kid picking me up. Then it went black.

I woke up with a head ache. I was on the couch and I had a blanket over me. I was in pajamas. Kid must have undressed me and put me in my pajamas. I can't believe I let this happen to myself. I thought I could fend for myself. I couldn't and just think of what could have happened to me while I was blacked out. I tried to get up and I just didn't have the strength to do it. Kid came into the living room with some water. He sat down next to me with a brush and put the water on the table. He started to brush my hair. It must have been asymmetrical. He had a bruise on his face. I stroked his face and kissed the bruise. I released a healing wavelength on the bruise and the bruise was gone. Soul must have hit him. My eyes started to water. He brushed my hair out of my eyes. I hugged him. I held him like my life depended on it. It almost did at this point.

He told me that he had some business to take care of and asked if I wanted to go along. I did. He helped me walk to my room to get dressed. He helped me with that too. I waited for him to get dressed and we went. For a death scythe I was pathetic. He got dressed soon enough. I didn't know what we were doing or where we are going. We went to Souls house. We didn't go in. We just waited until we saw Soul coming home. Kid waited then he blocked the door so no one could get through. Soul saw us and he stopped dead in his tracks. Kid ran up to him and socked him right in the jaw.

Soul fell to the ground. Kid didn't let him get up he kept kicking him. Soul got a break and staggered to his feet.

"So how did it feel Soul to drug my sister?" He kicked him again.

"Honestly Kid it was the best thing I've ever done." He said with a toothy grin. He knew that would put Kid over. Kid motioned me to come over.

I did and before Kid could say anything I said "Soul why would you do that to me?"

"I knew what you could do. I've seen you in 'action'."

"What is he saying Luna?" Kid said obviously confused

"Oh your sister was getting familiar with Spirit yesterday."

I gasped.

"What does he mean Luna!" Kid said with a very confused tone.

I took a deep breath. "Kid I kissed Spirit. I visited him after I shot him. He seemed hurt. I thought that if I kissed him it would help make things right, because I wasnt actually kissing him. I gave him a healing wavelength like the one I gave you this morning." It was the truth.

"Oh sure you did but you failed to mention the fact that you gave him a wavelength a second time." He just couldn't stop.

"Soul you BASTARD!" I went over and transformed my arm. "I'm going to make you wish you were dead Soul." I shot him in the head. I knew he would recover but it would hurt like hell for a few weeks.

"I actually would have let you kiss me Soul. You just couldn't wait could you! Kid you were right he is too immature." I got up and kicked him in the stomach and left. Kid will never forgive me for doing that.

That one bad move had killed my relationship with my only family. I ran away from him and Kid. I kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I didn't know or care were I was. I couldn't go back to Kid. I couldn't face him now. I sat down and waited. Waited for the hours to pass and the sky to turn black. I calmed my self and went back to Kid. I had to get this over with. I get close and I here yelling.

I peek around the corner and see Kid and Soul yelling at each other. "Why would you do that to her! She trusted you and you betrayed her!" Kid said with rage oozing out of every word.

"I thought wow a hot girl and a unwatched drink how could I have let an opportunity like that walk away!" Soul spat back.

"It's called respect and maturity. She wasn't going to go with you because you were too boyish and you couldn't appreciate what she had to offer but she tried it anyways!" By then they were about to kill each other.

Soul takes a blind swing at Kid. He grabs his fist and flips him over. Next thing I know I see Spirit walk up to them. He holds Kid back and lets Soul get up.

"You dirty bastard Soul try that again and I will kill you. Oh wait ill just do that now." Kid used Spirits arm as leverage and used it to jump at Soul.

Soul changed his arm into a scythe and slashed at Kid. Kid changed his direction and aimed for Souls feet. Kid hit his shins sending him to the ground. Kid got up and backed away. He knew he couldn't do much damage without a weapon. I had to protect Kid it was my duty as his weapon.

I leaped and transformed my whole body into cannons. Kid caught me and aimed at Soul. I told him that we had to use soul resonance. We did and our souls became one. The power was immense I transformed into even bigger cannons.

Kid waited then he fired the two barrels glowed then released two giant yellow orbs at Soul. He blocked one with his transformed arm and took a hit with the other. I transformed back to human form. Soul was out cold and Spirit just stood there. I brushed myself off and started off for home. I was almost there when I was pulled into an alley.

It was Professor Stein. He had a wild look in his eyes. "I'm going to dissect you muha huha HAHAHA!" I tried to pull away but he was too strong. He pulled my shirt up and drew on some lines on my stomach. I was not going to let anyone take advantage of me anymore. I transformed one arm and shot it into his back. He didn't even flinch. I shot him over and over until I shot his head. He let go and I took off running. I made it home and I ran upstairs.

I hoped Kid would be home soon. I was almost certain he was about to walk in. I was right he did walk in. I went down stairs to heal any damage that happened to him. He was sitting on the couch. He was breathing heavily. I sat down next to him to asses the damage. It was limited to a few bruises.

I healed them with my hands. I didn't tell him about stein. He didn't need to know. I didn't go to school. I stayed home or I wandered the town. I tried to stay close to home though. There were too many people and I was scared of every last one of them. Kid came home every night to me sleeping on the couch. Shaking in fear of the people in my dreams he would wake me up.

I was holding him back. He couldn't complete missions without a weapon and all his weapons were out. I told him "Kid pick a mission big or small and we will do it tomorrow. I can't hold you back anymore." He smiled and I hugged him. He returned it and I went back to sleep.

I got up wary of the day to come. I wouldn't have to face Soul today. Eventually I would though.

We went to New Zealand to find a group of tiki Keshans. We arrived in the dense jungle. We didn't have to wait long until they came after us. There were 8 of them.  
I transformed and Kid caught me. I charged up and got ready to fire. They formed a circle around us. Kid spun in a circle and he fired. They fell at the same time. I gathered all the souls and ate them. That was an easy mission. We left and went home. I was happy that it went easy.

We didn't do much when we got home. We read books and chatted about them. After a while we went to bed. I crawled into bed and hoped for a sound sleep.

I was walking around town. I got pulled into an alleyway. It was Soul. He pinned me against the wall. I tried to fight back. He got closer to me. My heart started pounding and I couldn't fight anymore. He leaned in and kissed me. I let his tongue enter my mouth. I wrapped mine around his. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. I then unbuttoned his shirt. His skin was hot as he pulled down my skirt. I could feel his heart going faster. He broke our kiss and his breath was warm. He rubbed against me pressing me against the wall. He started to un button my shirt. I didn't resist. His hands were so strong. I ran my fingers through his hair. He started to press harder against me. He grabbed both my legs and he held me up. I kept kissing him. Then I woke up.

Damn it. Why would I fantasize about the man who drugged me. It felt so good though. I finally got out of bed. I got ready for the day. I got up earlier than Kid. I guess I always did. I went to school. When I arrived I braced myself for the awkward moment when I would see Soul for the first time since the incident.

I went up to the balcony to wait. Death city was so beautiful in the morning. I heard the sound of foot steps. I turned to look at the person but I was picked up and shoved against a wall. It was Soul. I looked deep into his eyes. He did that grin of his.

"Soul put me down now. I won't hurt you if you do." I figured some warning would help the situation.

"Not going to happen unless you don't fight back." he said to me with a smug grin.

"Why can't you leave me alone Soul! Why am I your target."

"Your the one girl who didn't care if I was yours or not. I like a game of hard to get."

"Soul when I first came here I thought that you were cute. I slowly stopped caring because you did nothing to indicate you wanted me to be with you."

"Hmm like I said I like a game if hard to get."

"Soul put me down. "

"Not going to happen." I transformed my arms and shot his head. He let go after a few shots. I kicked him in the gut. He spat up blood and laughed. "You might say no now but I know you will be mine." I shot him again. That only made him laugh harder. I walked to the class room.

Damn it Soul why couldn't you just leave me alone. I wanted to be yours. Now I have to say never in this life time. I got to class and Kid was already there. I went and sat next to him.

Next thing I knew Black*Star jumped through a window. He landed on my desk and he pointed a sword at me.

"I heard you kicked my best friends ass. Now I'm here to kick yours." He yelled

"I heard that you got your ass handed to you by a girl and you went back for more." I said to him in my mocking voice.

I swatted the sword away with my hand and pulled a book out of my bag and began to read it. He sliced the book in half. "You have no idea the wrath you have just put onto yourself." I said to him in a menacing tone. I didn't even transform. I just pushed him off the desk. He fell all the way down several flights of stairs. He jumped back up and slashed at me. I dodged and I quickly transformed my arm. I fired two shots into his head. He fell off and landed on the desk below us. I asked Kid if he had any tape on him. He didn't. I sighed grabbed the pieces of the book and walked down the stairs. Black*Star got up and yelled "I see that you can't stand to be in my almighty presence. That's right walk away I don't want to see your face anymore."I looked at Kid.. I transformed one arm and I fired one giant blue orb at him. It fired and slammed him so hard into the desk that he became lodged in the wood. I walked away and went to look for some tape.

I went home. I was about to walk in when I saw that a note had been shoved in between the door and its frame. I knew that the note was from Soul. I almost threw it away. Curiosity made me shove it in my pocket. I found some cement glue in a cabinet. I neatly repaired the book and left it on the counter.

I walked back to the class room. I got there and a lady was sitting at the teachers desk. She didn't look up at me she was too focused on painting her nails that she didn't notice me walk up and take my seat. Soul was siting by Maka. I didn't look at him. I took my seat. Kid was reading but he handed me a book when I sat down. It didn't have a title or an author. I put the book in my bag. After a whole day of doing nothing Kid and I walked home.

We got there and the book was dry. Thankfully he cut its spine and not the pages. I placed it in my bag. I noticed the untitled book that Kid had given me earlier.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

"It's a journal. I thought that it might help if you wrote down dreams or feelings into it."

"Oh. Thanks Kid." I muttered. He thought I needed to talk about my feelings. I didn't but I accepted it anyways. I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I remembered the note I found this morning. I pulled it out of my pocket and read it.

It said "Luna please come over to The Bloody Mary tomorrow at 7. I wanted to apologize for my weapons actions. Your friend Maka. " I sighed. I might as well go. I wouldn't tell Kid. He didn't need to get involved anymore. I went to my closet and looked through my clothes. Since The Bloody Mary was a nice bar I would want to look nice. I found a black dress. It was short and had a cut out back. The sides of the hips were shredded. I thought it would be nice with some silver accents. I put it on the door of the closet. This would be interesting I wonder what Maka would say.

I went back down stairs to find Kid reading a letter. I asked him who sent it. He said it was from Liz and Patti. They were having a great time in Hawaii. They hoped that Me and him were having fun too. I grinned. We were having lots of fun. Getting drunk drugged and almost getting dissected. Lots if fun it was with Kid. I loved my twin. With the letter they sent me a pair of head phones and an mp3. They sent Kid a book. It was titled " The Symmetrical World". It had pictures of symmetrical objects and it talked about the meaning of symmetry.

I went to bed after a light dinner of rice and fish. My life here was odd but I wouldn't leave it for anything.

I woke up the next morning tired as hell. I was waking up constantly all night long. I got up made myself symmetrical. I grabbed my mp3 and walked to school. I loved music. Not many people know that I love nothing more than a good orchestral solo. I had learned to play the piano when I was a younger. Pianos were just so graceful and elegant. I found mostly orchestral songs on the mp3. A lot of piano solos too. I got to school before Kid like normal. I went to the classroom and I sat in my seat listening to the music.

The classroom filled and I just got lost in every note every chord and every song. Before I knew it class started. Well more like Mrs Marie ,as I found out her name was , gave us a free day again.

Hmmm it seemed like we didn't learn that mush even when the teachers were here. I just listened to music. I lost myself in it I drowned in it. I loved it.

I left class as the bell rang. Kid walked with me. He went to the library to get some books on the art of feng shui. I smiled. This would be the best opportunity to got to the bar with out Kid getting suspicious. I went home and got ready. I slipped into the dress and the heels. I added a bracelet with a purse and left. I knew Kid would be a while. I left. I got there soon enough. I checked my face before walking in. It was serious and beautiful. My eyes are so pretty. I smiled a bit and went in. I looked around for Maka. I didn't see her so I went to the bar and sat down. The first thing I notice is the piano. Not the piano itself but the music it's playing. The music was dark and mysterious it was flowing and beautiful. I felt it wrap around me and constrict me. I ordered a virgin margarita. This time it never left my hand. I focused more on the music than anything. I couldn't see the person playing but I had this amazing tingle go through my body every time they hit a key. I had play the piano with this person. I chugged my drink and I walked over to the piano. It was Soul playing the piano.

I stared at him. He had a black pin stripe suit with a red under shirt. He played the final chord and he looked up. With that damn grin of his. I sat down on the bench. I didn't say anything I just cracked my knuckles and played. The music flowed from my fingers. I didn't know what I was playing but I kept playing. Soul joined in and he complimented my melody so perfectly. The song was dark but it was light. We played and played. I let loose the final notes and stopped. I was breathing hard and he was grinning. Always with that stupid ass grin. I don't know why I liked that grin even when I didn't like the person wearing it.

"I didn't know you could play little girl." He said to me.

"Well honestly you didn't seem like the piano type. More like the heavy metal rocker. The kind that hooks up with fans every night."

"Well in that case if your a fan..." I debated if I should get up and leave or if I should give him another chance. He did a little number on the piano as he looked at me with hungry eyes. I was shocked when he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He let go and opened a door that was behind the piano. He pushed off the piano and we fell into the room. It was small and just big enough for two. He started to pull my dress up. I grabbed his hand. It was strong.

"Soul I... I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Not after last time. I can't do that again" he looked at the ground. I kissed his forehead and pulled my dress down. I grabbed my purse and left.

I got home faster than I thought I would. It was 8ish and Kid wasn't home yet. That gave me time to take a shower and get in my pajamas. I have no idea how to handle this situation. I hated the man I loved but loved the man I hated. He knew I could play the piano and he knew that I liked how he played. Damn my love for music. How could I take this. I need to tell someone I trusted.

Kid got home later. He found eight books on meditation and feng shui. I debated on weather or not to tell him or not. I wasn't going to tell Father. I couldn't tell any teachers. I couldn't tell any other person except for my journal and my brother. Maybe I could find someone to tell. I would have to find them fast.

I left early that morning. I went in search of the trusted person. Who the hell would have guessed that it would be a cat. This cat was different it talked. It told me that her name was Blaire. I petted and decided I could trust Blaire. I told her everything. I told her about Soul and Spirit. I told her about Kid and Father. It was out there now. She just sat there most of the time licking her paw or playing with the little pumpkin that was on the tip of her hat. "Well I have to go to school now Blair thanks for listening" I tell her she says no problem then walks off. I just made a cat my therapist.

I get to school and I am determined to pay some sort of attention to the lesson today. Professor Stein showed up today. Instead of a dissection we took a wavelength test. He was sitting backwards on his chair. He instructed each weapon partner set to try and attack him. Several students tried to attack him but they only got a few feet away before he hit them with his wavelength. It was our turn. Instead of turning in to a weapon before facing Stein I walked down with Kid.

We reached the bottom of the desks. He sat there and turned his screw. I transformed and landed into Kids hands. He waited to fire. Stein didn't make a move so Kid made the first move. He fired one shot at him. Stein grabbed it and he threw the shot back at us. We dodged but Kid collapsed. He had some of his jacket sleeve torn off. I went back to human form.

"Kid are you ok? Don't move I'll finish him off for you." With that I left him there. I transformed both arms.

"You just hurt the wrong brother." I told him.

I walked forward not fearing him at all. He grabbed my shoulder and sent a wavelength through it. I matched his wave length and cancelled it out. I put both muzzles on his shoulders and fired. He didn't do anything to move. I think he was shocked that I cancelled out his attack. The blast sent him flying to the back of the class room were he broke the wall. I changed my arms back. I picked Kid up and took him back to our seats. I took his jacket off and ripped and sewed both sides of the jacket. I put it back on and waited for him to gain conciseness. Stein got back up and sat on his chair and turned the screw. He didn't make us do anything for the rest of class. So I just listened to my music.

Class ended but Stein asked me to stay after for a while. I did. He stayed in his chair and kept on turning his screw.

"How did you cancel out my wavelength? I can do it but I didn't think that a weapon could do it. I know that meister can use their wavelengths and a weapon intensifies it but only very advanced or strong souls can accomplish what you just did." He told me.

"Well I would do anything to protect my brother and meister."

"Think like this a meister is a guitar and a weapon is an amplifier. The weapon cant really do much on their own, just like the meister. How is it possible that a amplifier can make so much noise on its own. "

"I know that my meister was in trouble and only I could complete the task at hand" "Yes but why don't you need a meister to be powerful? I think it's because you are a shinigami. A lord of death but a weapon. you think its because of your strong need to protect your brother" he lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry sir but that is all I know. I can be my own meister. Can I leave sir?" He nodded and blew a puff of smoke. I left and went to take Kid home.

I walked up the steps and grabbed my things. I grabbed his shoulder and put his arm around my neck. He wasn't that heavy. I carefully made my way down the stairs. I dragged him home basically but that's ok. I got home and unlocked the door. I went up to Kids room. I never actually went into his room before. I opened the door. It was a lot like my room. I laid him on the bed. I took his jacket off and put the covers on him. He would wake up soon. I went outside. I just walked.

I went past a music store. I went in. There was a grand piano for sale. I looked at the price tag and it said thousand dollars. I went and sat down at the bench. I played a scale and started to play. Like with Soul it just flowed from my fingers. I stopped playing after a few minutes. I walked up to the shop keeper with a thousand dollars. He said to me

"Since you can play like that ill give it to you for five hundred."

I smiled and handed him the money. He took it and asked were he wanted it to be delivered. I gave him the address and asked if I could have it delivered now. He said yes. I walked home and 20 minutes later the piano arrived. The men put it in the living room. I couldn't wait to play. I did some warmups and went upstairs. After I found my suite case I found my piano music. I ran back down stairs and I put the music on the piano. I flipped to a song and I played. I played and played. After a while I heard Kid walking down the stairs.

"I didn't know you could play." He said.

I stopped turned around and smiled. "I know about playing, but I'm not very good." I replied modestly.

"I'm sure you are up with the virtuosos." I smiled at the keys. He started to mess around with the keys. I don't think he knows how to play.

I got up and went for a walk. I considered going to the music store for some music but I didn't. I went to the grocery store. I was going to make a cake. I went down the isles and got the ingredients. I was walking home and I saw Soul. Damn it. I just kept walking hoping that he wouldn't notice me. That wasn't going to happen. He walked up to me.

"Need help with those?" He said.

"No thanks." I said and kept walking. He started walking with me.

"Are you doing anything later? I know a great place for some drinks." Huh he did that grin of his.

"I'll check my calendar and ill call you later."

"Don't you need my number to call me."

"Yah but I know you've kept one copy of your number in your pocket for a week so..."

He blushed when I said that.

"Here then take it." He handed it to me and I took it.

By then I was home. "Thanks" I said as I walked in. He walked away. I had his number not like I really wanted it but I was giving him another chance.

I set the ingredients on the counter. Kid was reading one of the books he checked out. I got out a recipe. I mixed the ingredients and put it in the oven for 45 minutes. I cleaned up and went over to the piano. I sat down and played. I played whatever was in the piano book.

"Kid why don't we have a party. I'm making a cake and I wouldn't mind cooking some other dishes"

He closed his book "Sounds great let's have it tonight at eight. Ill call some people."

I smiled. I didn't know if he would invite Soul. I made frosting for the cake I made rice balls and some salmon. I didn't know what the people would want but I gave it my best guess. When I was done it was six so I went up stairs to get ready. I found a yellow dress. It was a summer dress that went down to my ankles. I tried it on but decided it wasn't right so I continued to look. I ended up with a pair of flare bottom jeans and a magenta tank top. I put a necklace on a few bracelets and a pair of flats. Everything was symmetrical so I went down stairs and laid out the food. It was a lot of food but I put it all out on the counter and started to play the piano. The first to come were Black*Star and Tsubaki. The next were Maka and Soul. It was surprising that he was invited.

I stopped playing to greet them. I tried to keep Black*Star away from the piano. I didn't want him to break it. That wasn't hard because as soon as be saw the food he started filling his plate. Maka and Soul I wasn't worried about. I knew one could play and the other was cautious.

"Thanks for coming everybody I hope you have fun and enjoy what's left of the food." I said to everybody.

I hoped some people except for Black*Star would get to eat. I sat down at the piano bench and played. Soon after Soul came down and sat beside me. I stopped playing. This thing between us needed to go away.

"Having fun Soul?"

"Yeah the foods good and so are the people."

"I'm glad that you are." I turned around and got up. I wanted to get some food because Black*Star was either yelling or stuffing his face. Well at least he was enjoying the food. Kid was talking to Tsubaki and Maka. Black*Star was talking with Soul. I was playing the piano. Every time I finished a song I got applause. After 3 songs I got up and took the cake out of the fridge. It was a round cake with chocolate butter cream frosting. It had chocolate sprinkles layered on the top and almonds on the side. I cut everyone a slice. They liked it. It was tenish and they left.

I was cleaning up as I heard a knock the door. I put the rag down and went to answer it. I opened it to see Soul standing at the door.

"Go home Soul. " I said in a dryish tone.

"I did but-hic-I didn't want togoto bed." He said.

It sounded like he had gotten drunk. He certainly smelled like it. "Soul just go. Just leave I don't want to give you another chance with me." He started laughing then it turned to a loud obnoxious howl. I just shut the door and went to bed.

I awoke the next morning with a thought. It was to stay home. I did just as I thought. Kid had the same thought. I lazily put on some shorts and a sports bra. I decided a nice jog would be nice. The black fabrics contrasted with my pale skin. I laced up my shoes and went out. Kid just stared at a painting trying o decide if it was symmetrical. The sun was warm and but the air was cold. I jogged around. For a while I was so deep in thought I forgot I was running. My mind craved music. Before I knew it my shadow became a music player. The music was nice. It distracted me to the point that I didn't notice Soul join me.

He tapped my shoulder. I freaked out and transformed and almost blew a hole through his shoulder. I sighed. By now people should know that I am jumpy and I will shoot. I looked at him and saw that stupid ass grin.

"Damn you are jumpy!" He said.

"No way Sherlock" I said sarcastically.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me." He was rubbing his thumb on his palm.

"What makes you think I would say yes Soul." I said challenging him to speak.

"I thought I got another chance!" He whined.

"Well I changed my mind. It occurred to me that you are just a common ass!" With that said I turned round and jogged. He grabbed my ear buds and yanked them out. This pissed me off. I turned around and punched him in the jaw. Then I kneed him in the stomach. He was still standing so I gave him a round house kick to the face with one clean swoop. That sent him to the ground.

"You can harass me but NEVER mess with my music." With that I left. I got home laid down and I kept on listening. After a while I fell asleep.

I was playing a piano. Music streaming from my fingers. Then it's gone and I'm hugging Kid. His firm body melting into mine. Then it changes. Then I'm hugging Soul. I try to let go but he holds me firmly. Then I embrace his hug and he releases me and I wake up.

That is the way. I know to get Soul to leave me alone I have to be the clingy one. I have to turn the tables. That's what I will do.

The next day comes quickly. I wake up and clean the house. I'm outside on the balconette cleaning the windows when I hear a piano playing. Without looking I know it's Soul. I look over the balcony and see a piano on the street. He plays it then he stops and looks up at me. He grins and then I realize that this is my chance to flip the table. So I jumped of the balconette and landed beside the piano. I walked to him and kissed him. Suddenly and without warning he bit my lip and made it bleed. I tried to get away from him but he only bit me harder. He scratched at my neck and licked the blood off my lips.

His eyes were that of a wild dog around a fresh kill. They were the thing of night mares. Those insane eyes. I had to stop them. They were too much to bear. So I transformed both arms and put them in his chest. When I fire he flew off the piano bench and onto the pavement. He laughed when he saw his blood on the pavement. No he screamed. It was a tormented scream and a laugh dripping with madness. He became unconscious and silent. I picked him up. I had a suspicion that he was infected with The Madness. Kid must have heard the commotion and came out of the house.

He saw Soul and before could ask I said to him "I think The Madness has infected Soul. I'm taking him to Father" I had to be certain and we took him to Lord Death.

We got there soon enough. We went directly to his office. He was having tea with Spirit. Before the could greet us I put Soul on the ground. They came right over.

"What happened to him? Is he hurt?" Spirit said.

"No but I have reason to believe that he is infected with The Madness." I replied.

Lord Death looked at Soul then to me and said "He probably is. Professor Stein says that he has felt a strong wave of it hit Death City. There is no reason to panic. Death Scythes and Reapers are immune to it. We won't be effected by it."

I was relieved to hear that. The last thing you wanted was a bunch of Death Scythes and Reapers going around infected with Madness. I think this news concerned Kid.

He said "Is there anyway to stop the Madness! The whole world would become even more asymmetrical!"

I almost laughed but this was no laughing matter.

"Kid" I said in an attempt to calm him down "Do not fear. If we are immune then we can keep what little symmetry there is in the world." I think it helped a little but I couldn't say for sure.

"Well what should we do to help prevent it from spreading?" Kid said in a calmer tone.

Father sighed "Unfortunately there is no known cure. I'm sorry but I think this might be the one thing we cannot fix."

"So what will we wait and watch the world go mad? What's our plan" I said.

"Well we can kill the Keshin but I'm going to keep you away from this. I'm sorry but for your own good I'm going to lock you in my mirror. I will protect you with my life and if it happens that I lose it... Kid will take my position and you will take Spirits." Father said to us.

I couldn't move. I fell to my knees. Our destiny was to be locked in a mirror until our father and his weapon died. Then we would take their place.

"Wait! Father why don't you kill the Keshin? He is the source of all madness in the world then get rid of him and the madness is gone!" I said. Then i realised my error. Father couldnt leave the Death Room.

"It's very dangerous even for me to go against the Keshin. Yet again it is our best option." Father sounded scared.

"Father" Kid said "I would go up against the Keshin. It would be the thing to do, Luna and I are very strong. We could take him." I knew that Kid understood the task. I also knew that we could.

Father said to me "Luna if you are ready for this then I will let you go. I know that you together can do this."

I put my hand over my heart and said "Father we will not fail you." He nodded and we left for the Keshin.

We didn't have to be told were it was. We knew the way. Kid always insisted that I go into weapon form when we were traveling. I always said no. I could ride a long board too and I always did. We skated towards the Keshin silently. We could risk it noticing we were here. I knew that it already did. As we got closer I could feel The Madness. Madness was an uncomfortable sensation. It was like someone was behind you reaching into your body and taking out an organ. I tried to block it out and not focus on it. Then we arrived. There he was. Well it was actually. It was a bag made of human skin and the mad who belonged to it was inside. He was withered and he had become inhuman. I transformed into weapon form and Kid caught me. I didn't know the best way to kill the Keshin. In fact I didn't know if you could kill it. I took a deep breath.

I always carried a mirror with me. So I could call Father. I did call him.

"How do we kill it father?"

"You have to cut open the bag and kill him like you would a regular keshin. The only difference is that he is very powerful. I'm counting on you" with that I hung up. Kid fired me and the bag fell. Inside the Keshin wriggled and awoke.

I felt an immediate change in the air. Something dark and heavy deposited itself in the air. I knew now the true extent of the keshins power and madness. I couldn't let him hurt Kid. I would give my life for him. Any weapon would do that for their meister.

Kid took a fighting stance. We used soul resonance. It would be our only shot at killing him. The Keshin rose from the bag all brittle and dried out. It was distracting us from its true power. Kid fired immediately. 8 shots symmetrically hit the Keshin. It tore large dark un bleeding chunks of skin from his body. That didn't matter. They regrew. Slowly at first but as it got stronger it healed faster. The Keshin sent its bandages flying towards us. They hit Kids shoulder and chest. I almost switched out of weapon form but stopped when I saw the 3 white stripes on his head glow. They burned a searing white while his soul turned a burning blue. His lines connected all the way around his head. I could feel the raw energy seeping into my soul. His ultimate form. The true reaper inside came out. He transformed me into my ultimate form. Mega Death Cannons. He fired me and took off the lower half of the Keshin and part of his head. I couldn't tell if he was dead or not. I didn't know what to think about an enemy this powerful. After a while of standing and waiting for him to regenerate the missing parts and come back be thought we should leave. So we turned around and walked away. We almost walked away. Well more like I almost walked away.

I transformed into my human form and covered Kid from the razor sharp bandages if the Keshin. It was an animal instinct and kicked in. I would give my life for my brother. I would die protecting him if that was what had to he done. I stood facing the keshins attack and took a protective stance. Kid wasnt going to die if it was the last thing I did.

The bandages tore into my insides. Through my chest,my stomach,my shoulders, and legs like they were made of butter. Kid dint notice until I fell to the floor,blood gushing out of my mouth and stomach. I felt the Keshin in my head taunting my.

"You can't save him now." It said with a laugh oozing madness. "I'm going to keep you alive long enough so you can see me kill your brother." I saw his face. His tortured face full if madness. His smile was like the smile of a lunatic before he killed his victim. I wouldn't let him do that. Not while I'm alive.

I looked at the face of the Keshin and said to him "You might think you could but you can't. My love is protecting him and every ounce of my being is to protect him. No matter what the cost to me would be. Dont ever underestimate a weapon. But more importantly never underestimate a sister."

I could see that in his tortured mind he was scared. I pushed through the bandages. I walked into them getting closer and closer to the Keshin. When I finally reached him I was completely impaled. I looked into his eyes and laughed. This frightened him. His pupils became small. He wanted to run but couldn't. I smirked at him.

I leaned forward and said three words. "Never Underestimate Love".

I grabbed the keshins head and tore it off his body. It came off with a sharp crack as the bone separated. I looked at the huge amount of blood on the floor. I blacked out.

I was happy to die. I protected my meister-my brother with my life. He was alive and I was probably dead. I was ok with that. It would take an opponent like the Keshin to kill a reaper death scythe. I didn't know what would happen when I died. I then saw a light. I opened my eyes. I hadn't died in battle. I was alive.

I saw Kid first. Then Soul. Then Father and everyone else. I must be in the death room I thought. Father couldn't leave it. The reason he couldn't kill the Keshin was because he couldn't leave the room.

I felt pain but my body sent healing waves through out my system of wounds. I get a flash of myself walking into the attack, impaling myself. I was still getting my hearing back. I could see their lips moving but couldn't make out a word they said.

I first hear "luaah" then it refines more and becomes "Luna cah" then I fully get my hearing back and it became "Luna can you hear me?" It sounded like Kid. Or maybe Soul. I couldn't tell.

I shook my head and said "I can hear you".

Next thing I know I see blue in the corner of my eye. Then I hear "HAHAHA MY GREATNESS HAS HEALED HER! REALLY THERE'S NO NEED FOR THE THANKS."

I knew it was Black*Star. I glared at him, my yellow eyes smoldering. Then I transformed my arm into a cannon and shoved the muzzle right in his face. I fired sending him across the room smoking. That made me feel better. He was about to get up and yell but everyone glared at him. Except for Tsubaki. She went over to him. He pushed her away and jumped out the window with Tsubaki in tow.

I focused back on the people around me. Kid smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Luna I wouldn't have lived if you hadn't saved me. I owe you my life." Kid said with his eyes tearing up.

"It was my duty as your sister and weapon. I would give my body to save you." I could only say that.

Spirit said "The damage you sustained could have killed you. If it was me I would have died. Only a Reaper or Death Scythe as strong as you could have lived."

I didn't look at him. I made the only decision I could have made. I did the 2 things a weapon should do for their meister. Fight with them. Then protect them with your life.

Kid leaned over and hugged me. Tears rolled down his face. Then I ear a loud crash. I am released and see Black*Star and Tsubaki. He broke through the wall. He was holding a stuffed animal. He looked down at the ground a shoved the animal in my face. I accepted it. It was a large plush dog. It was red and black with a large now on its neck.

Still looking at the ground he said "Sorry for yelling."

I smiled at his apology and replied "I'm sorry I shot you in the face." He turned away and jumped out the hole in the wall.

Father put a gloved hand on my head and said "Luna what you did was something that not even I would attempt. You are a prime example of what a weapon should be. Willing to complete the task at hand without a meister. You were willing to sacrifice your life to protect your meister."

I teared up. What could I say. The person who I've wanted to please my entire life just praised me.

He patted my head. "I will make sure that you get into the history books. The Killer of Keshins shall be your title." With that he went into his mirror.

Kid asked me "Luna would you stay with me? Liz and Patti wants to move out. I would be lonely without my protector."

I chuckled and said "Kid why would I leave? You protected me when I needed it most."

He smiled. I loved his smile. It reminded me that Kid was my protector and I could always rely on him. "Ok then we'll I have some business to take care of. Stay and rest for a bit. You heal fast as a weapon. You heal even faster in the death room and with your body sending healing waves out you will be up in no time." With that he left.

Soul came by again. He sat on my bed and looked at me. He didn't say anything. Then after a while if my looking at him he blushed and did that stupid ass grin of his. I loved that grin. I stared at him more and his face got redder.

He then yelled almost in frustration "Why the hell are you staring at me!"

I grinned and said "Well I've been waiting for you to talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. You impaled yourself for your brother. You decapitated the source of all madness in the world and you shot Black*Star in the face. What's to be said?"

I thought about it. "Soul I guess there is nothing to talk about."

I sat up. I then tried to stand. I did it just fine. I walked around. I started to jog then I ran. I pirouetted and leaped.

Almost forgetting about Soul he coughed trying to get my attention. He did. I walked over to him. I had a new out look on him. I reached into his pant pocket. He blushed a bright crimson. I grabbed a copy of his number and put it in my pockets. I had thrown away the copy he gave me.

"Soul I have decided another chance for sure. If it goes some were great. If not then we will still be friends. Ok?"

He looked at me and with that goofy ass smile said "Yeah ok"

Luna moved in with Kid permanently. Liz and Patti got an apartment a block away. Luna and Kid were almost joined at the hip. Soul and Luna dated for a while. It was getting serious when Luna found Soul cheating on her with Maka. Luna didn't know her well. Luna broke up with Soul. He still chases her. He also gets shot once a week at least. Luna and Kid became best friends. Luna was the happiest she had ever been and was certain that she would always be happy.

Fin


End file.
